


Roy joins the fun

by Kathendale



Series: B-b-b-BREAD [4]
Category: DCU
Genre: Baguette used as a dildo, Food Porn, Other, this is kaylee's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: *as i climb onto the fridge*I AM IN HELL





	Roy joins the fun

Roy frowned, slightly confused as he looked too Jason.

"So you want to fuck me.... But with a baguette?"

"Using condoms, of course!"

"But... What if I want you to eat the crumbs out of my ass?"

Jason lit up like a fucking Christmas tree.

"You'd want me too?"

Roy began to nod, grinning like an idiot.

"Let's fucking do this."

* * *

Roy moaned as Jason shoved the entire baguette into his ass, making him shiver and grimace at the feeling of crumbs in his ass.

 

The rest is coming soon. This draft was gonna be deleted soon so I had to post it.

 


End file.
